The Heart-Breakers
by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter
Summary: QLC. Due to their marriage contract, Seamus and Lavender are trying to find a way to break it. Unknowingly, they both hired the same agency to make the other fall out of love (or outright cheating). What will happen?


**Disclaimer**: Much to my dismay, and for many others I am sure, the book series Harry Potter does not, and will never, belong to me. So thank you J. K Rowling for allowing us to borrow your characters and books.

I'm not to sure, but I think this idea already exists in a movie? Don't hate me.

**Warnings**: Person hired to break-up a couple, person falling out of love, double-crossing… nothing to drastic, but enough for a small drama/romance.

**AN**: I somehow got persuaded to join the **Quidditch League Competition** so I'll be writing a oneshot every two weeks to try to win this tournament. Every two weeks, I will be given a prompt that I will have to fulfill as Captain of the **Kenmare Kestrels**. The stories must be T-rated, minimum 1,000 words and maximum 3,000. Wish me luck so that my team and I can win. =)

This week, I have to write something horrible: sink a ship! What I mean is that I have to break up the favorite couple of one of my teammates, Chaser number 3, **Montley**, which is _Seamus/Lavender_. My prompt forces me to break them up (in any way I choose) using a third character: _Draco Malfoy_.

**Summary**: QLC. Due to their marriage contract, Seamus and Lavender are trying to find a way to break it. Unknowingly, they both hired the same agency to make the other fall out of love (or outright cheating). What will happen?

**Word-Count: 2, 586 words (including the title).**

**The Heart-Breakers**

After the war, Draco Malfoy, exonerated Death Eater, was having a hard time in finding a job. Barely graduated — being part of the _Eighth Year Generation_ as some started to call all those students who had to re-do their seventh year —, his family name in shambles due to his father's actions, yet still redeemed by his _mother_ who saved his business partner, … you kind of guess that

Draco didn't have many options.

Hence why Draco Malfoy needed to be creative in order for him to get a job. Getting into business with his ex-Archenemies, Harry Potter, as a Heart-breaker was one of the best ideas the Slytherin could ever have.

What is a heart-breaker, you may ask? Let's take a look in the dictionary:

* **Heart-breakers. n.**: Job in which the workers are hired to break-up a couple using seduction, psychology, and logic. A company that a person hires in order to not pay an alimony for his or her spouse by catching them in a cheating scenario. *

In short, Harry and Draco would disguise themselves as the perfect man (or sometimes a woman depending on the taste) to seduce the client's target before getting paid a tidy little sum of money. They didn't spread out the word about them, but word did wiggle around, bringing various types of clients, some of them were quite surprising.

Of course, Harry and Draco didn't dare show their real faces to their clients. Imagine the scandal if two of the most prominent figures of the war doing such a plebeian task! No, instead they took the names of _Cupid_ and _Eros_, taking the form of their namesakes by compressing the various images from the paintings that had been done on the subject.

Hence the beginning of our story.

Right here in the main offices of **Bow and Arrows**, not far from the famous 221B Baker Street, five years after the creation of the infamous company. At the door is the day's client, one Seamus Finnigan who had an appointment with Cupid at eleven o'clock sharp. He had been warned many times before from other clients and by Cupid himself to _not be late or to be to early._

Gulping, the Gryffindor walked up those six steps to the front door, rang the bell before entering in this richly decorated room that was only the parlor, if what he heard was true. A House-Elf suddenly appeared, wearing a suit made, after a closer inspection from some coarse material, carrying a silver tray where a steaming pot of tea, a cup and an assortment of finger-food laid on top. The House-Elf gestured for Seamus to sit down on one of the softest couches he had ever sat on, decorated with burgundy and grey colors. Not one word was spoken between them.

Sipping the tea, Seamus' eyes wondered around, trying to get more information on the company. Nothing important popped out. Relaxing a bit more, Seamus listened to the soothing music in the background, something jazzy if the man wasn't mistaken.

All of the sudden, a golden-hair Apollon appeared in the room. The right-side of his face was covered with a gleaming, dark green mask, emphasizing his bright blue eyes. If this was the person Seamus had hired, then he had chosen well for seducing his soon-to-be-former wife!

"Greetings," said Cupid, his tone with just the _slightest_ hint of arrogance while elegance and nobility radiated from the simple action of _sitting down._ "**_I_**, as you may know, am Cupid. I will be the one to arrange any type of heart-breaking that you will need, Seamus Finnigan."

For some reason, Seamus felt as if he knew the man in front of him. He quickly shook that feeling away, wanting to get down to business. From his breast-pocket, Seamus took out a photo of a very pretty woman.

"This," he started, "is my wife, Lavender Finnigan née Brown. I want you to arrange a situation where either I catch her cheating on me, or that she wants a divorce."

The request wasn't that unusual in **Bow and Arrows**, after all, that was there job. However, Cupid (or Draco in disguise) still needed to follow protocol that Harry and he had established in order for their company to prosper and not be sued for any liabilities. It was mostly on Draco's part, the cold-calculating thinking being a Slytherin's way of life.

"What made you want to choose our agency?" Cupid started, his eyes boring in his client's. "After all, the right of divorce has been in place for the past thirty years, so I doubt people would look down on you."

"True," agreed Seamus, "but the problem is in my wedding contract."

Draco immediately understood the situation. Five years ago, just after the war, the **Everlasting Wedding Contract** had started to become popular. This contract enabled the couple to always love each other, allowing divorce in only two possible scenarios: Infidelity or if the couple both fell out of love of one another. In case of infidelity, everything was given to the cuckold spouse. On the other hand, the couple left with what they brought in the marriage, while dividing everything else into two if the second scenario came into play.

It was this sort of contract that made **Bow and Arrows** prosper immensely. Many clients preferred to be cuckold while being aware, thus winning a lot more in the long run. Not to mention the boost of sympathy towards their plight.

"I see." And indeed, Draco did see as to why Seamus came to them. "You are afraid that your wife is still in love with you, and you would like to create a situation where it is no longer the case. Am I right?"

"Yes, you are. Although, I was wondering if you could try to make sure that Lavender finds somebody else to love, rather than her cheating on me."

This was surprising, at least for Draco it was. His partner was usually the one to make the client's rethink their position concerning their spouse. At least it didn't change the price.

"I'll see what I can do, but no promises." With those words, a parchment blinked into existence on the table, just in front of Seamus, while a peacock feather quill lay on the side. "After reading the contract, please sign. Our business will start as soon as your signature has been applied."

Without even looking at the fine print, Seamus signed it quickly. The business had a solid reputation, so he didn't feel any fear. With the usual platitudes, the Gryffindor left quickly in order for his wife to not suspect anything. Little did he know what was really happening.

— _Heart_ —

Meanwhile, Lavender was also entering the agency **Bow and Arrows**, but through a different door than her husband's. She had an appointment with Eros who was the most friendliest of the two. Led by a House-Elf wearing a maid's outfit, she was brought into the exact same parlor than Seamus, with the exact same refreshments being served.

Eros also appeared just like Cupid, just as they planned to mirror everything at the same time. Even his physical appearance was the same, the only difference being the gleaming, dark red mask covering the left-side of his face.

The conversation was somewhat similar, as Lavender showed Seamus' photo while explaining her situation. She also preferred that Seamus should fall out of love, instead of outright cheating on her. She didn't need the money, although she did need the assurance that Seamus had been faithful to her all of this time.

The very same contract appeared in front of her, with a gryphon feather quill laying on the side. Alway the most cautious of the two, Lavender read through everything.

"What does this mean that **Bow and Arrows** is not liable to any suing?" She asked, curious at the very first article written on the top.

"Whatever the outcome, **Bow and Arrows** refuse to blamed for anything. From time to time, a client feels that it is our fault that the marriage fell apart, even if they hired us in the first place. It's only a measure of protection, so you shouldn't feel to concern about it." Eros (or Harry in disguise) answered her cheerfully. It had been Draco's idea to include such a clause at the very beginning. Harry hadn't wanted to believe that they would need it, but it turns out that it saved them quite a bit of money. The nerve of some people!

"I see," murmured Lavender. She deftly signed the thing, before gathering everything back in her purse. Glancing at the clock, she realize that she would have to hurry if she was to get home on time. Her thin excuse of going shopping wouldn't work unless she gathered the things she had set aside specifically for this meeting. Seamus had gone golfing with some friends, so she shouldn't be to worry about needing the excuse. You just couldn't be to careful.

Once she left, Harry took off the illusion before joining Draco. "Looks like we'll be getting a double payment." He stated happily, already planning to what they could add to the agency with the profit.

"Tell me about it," groaned Draco. "We seem to be getting a lot of those type of couples."

"It has been five years since that contract phenomena. It's bound to become somewhat of a hindrance now." Harry carefully didn't glance at Draco's smug grin. "And don't you go starting on bragging as to how you were right. I still can't figure out how you created such a thing and made it so popular."

"That's why I'm the brains behind such a publicity stunt, while your the charmer." The two men shared a laugh, settling down at their work-space to plan the break-up of this new couple.

"Since we know the clients quite a bit," Harry began, "we won't need the month time period to gather information. We can skip straight up to project F2."

"I still don't get why you named that plan after some muggle pop culture." Draco grumbled. "_Succubus_ has a much nicer ring than _Femme Fatale_."

"We agreed to use the former for our more serious cases." Harry reminded the blond firmly. "_Femme Fatale_ works perfectly for our common plan." He held up his hand to prevent an argument from brewing. "Anyhow, who will be playing the chick part to seduce Seamus?"

Magic was something extraordinary useful when one wanted to change one's appearance. Both Harry and Draco were proficient in the art of womanly seduction, not caring who did it.

"I did it last time so it should be you," declared Draco. "On top of this, you know Seamus quite well, so it would be more advantageous for you to seduce him away from Lavender, especially since you would know his preferences."

"Works for me. Then we'll start in a week's time?" Harry just wanted a verbal confirmation since that was most likely the plan they would be using.

"Yep," Draco popped the **_p_**, "we'll be starting in a week. Now, I believe you intended to show me this new technique of yours to attract the attention of men?"

Despite being bi, neither Draco, nor Harry, wanted to cross the lines as lovers since it would be to messy in the end. They were quite content to help each other out in polishing their skills.

"Ah yes, the one with the cherry lollipop and the painted nails." Harry recalled quite easily. "A fascinating combination where the target gets a double visualization as to what the lollipop can go through. I think I already added the memory in the collection under the name …" since they were finished with the business talk, they could focus on sharing their skills.

— _Heart_—

Since we are short on time, we must skip the six month long wooing from Harry and Draco concerning the unsuspecting Finnigan-Brown couple. All that you needed to know was that it involved a couple of dates that could have gone better than expected (one of them involving hot sauce, some otters and, somehow, the Weasley twins).

In the end though, Harry and Draco could agree on one thing. Both Seamus and Lavender were both stubborn people, clinging to the old thought that their partner (and spouse) was still in love with them. It was getting to the point that both Harry and Draco were prepared to slip a tailor-made dream potion to make their respective targets think that they had cheated on their spouse.

Finally, Draco and Harry decided to go with most effective, easiest, tactic in their arsenal. They had taken the week to ward everything in their office, so that the assurance couldn't complain if a stray spell hit anything valuable.

Then, they invited Seamus and Lavender for a check-up appointment. To make sure that everything was in a controlled situation, Lavender and Seamus entered the agency through two different doors, not knowing that the other was in the very same building.

The butler (for Seamus) and the maid (for Lavender) led them to a room that was separated in two by a foggy, glass, wall. The clients waited patiently as they were served refreshments. Cupid (and Eros) had told them that this was the last appointment that they would have, since the plan was about to come to it's end.

Entering their part of the room at the same time — just as they had rehearsed —, Cupid and Eros were having a very similar conversation while baring the exact same facts to their clients. That another person had hired them (being Cupid or Eros) to break up the couple. That if they wanted to, Seamus/Lavender could meet them right away as they were on the other side of the separation.

The spells and shrieks of outrage from both parties were reaching world-breaking levels, Seamus and Lavender accusing the other of so many things.

Once they had run out of things to say, they turn their ire towards Harry and Draco (or Cupid and Eros as they were known). Unfortunately for them, it would seem that they had misunderstood the contract that they had signed in the very beginning.

Not only were Seamus and Lavender unable to sue the agency for anything, but they were unable to speak one negative word about the agency itself. (Something that Harry had thought off, after hearing one too many speeches from his Uncle about breaking the reputation of a company that had helped the Dursley's out). On top of everything else, they had to pay the full-price (times two) since technically, the agency had fulfilled their request.

As Seamus and Lavender stormed out of the agency, each from the door they had entered, Draco and Harry high-five one another. Another scam/job well done!

Now, while the **Everlasting Wedding Contract** was still booming their business, they would have to devise another marriage contract that would bring their clients straight into the palm of their hands.

If only Harry had shaken Draco's hand in the very beginning, they would have ruled the world as soon as they got out of Hogwart's, without mentioning the fact that the War would have had been won with little to no fuss at all.

But that little idea is for another place, another time.

**AN: Just a little warning. THIS IS A ONESHOT!**

**It would seem that my last story made many of you think that their would be a sequel/prequel or downright expansion. While this is flattering, I have no intention of continuing the oneshots for this tournament.**

**On the other hand, if any of you want to try and writing something from these ideas, then by all means, go right ahead. ^^ Just send me a Pm so that I know.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story.**

**Nighty night.**


End file.
